


New Year's Trickery

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, Deepthroating, Hair-pulling, Implied Top Castiel/Bottom Sam, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sam Winchester Big Bang 2019, Sastiel - Freeform, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Spanking, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Sam Winchester, Warlock Dean Winchester, Warlock Sam Winchester, Witch's Familiar Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam Winchester was a warlock of honor, and he was one of the most powerful sorcerers the world had ever seen. He would never ask for something someone couldn’t spare to give, but the good people of the village he could see from the top of his tower failed him. They were unable to pay him the promised tribute; refusing to pay for his protection as they could keep themselves safe, or so they thought.It was time to teach them a lesson that there was a reason why the big nasty things roaming the night never set foot into the valley in which the shadow of Sam’s tower fell. No one wanted to ignite the wrath of the warlock protecting the valley and everything that lives there. Yet, his protection came with a price which should always be paid.





	1. Failed Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> guess what? it's Thuesday and you get something new from me and it's two in one! First; this is my tribute to the Sam Winchester Big Bang on Tumblr and second, this story is part of my SPN Kink Bingo 2019 card. It fills the square Free Space because you will find a lot of porn in this. Trust me when I say, that chapter 2 is basically only PORN. 
> 
> If you've read my drabbles for December 2019 you already read some Sastiel of mine but this story is my very first encounter with Sastiel and I had a lot of fun to write it! I love to read this ship and writing for it was so exciting. 
> 
> Within the story you will find some amazing pieces of art done by my friend [ angel-with-a-moonsword](https://angel-with-a-moonsword.tumblr.com/).
> 
> And I think the one who did the Beta magic is no surprise ;-) [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)
> 
> Enough talk now, more reading, have fun!  
> Silva

  
  
Sam was crawling on the floor of the most significant room of his tower, and he was annoyed. It was the last day of the year, and he could do so many other things, but here he was. Crawling of the floor drawing a challenging spell with chalk because the people are demanding and idiots.  
  
Was it too much to give him what he asked for? Huffing with annoyance and pushing a few loose strands of hair out of his face, Sam added another rune to the circles he had drawn on the ground. He didn’t believe he was asking for too much from the _good_ people of the village. The deal hat been clear and was made several decades ago. The _good_ people could build their town down in the valley with its rich soil, its small river and guarded by two high ranking mountains on either side. Sam had given the right people his allowance, and in return, they would pay him a tribute every month. Fruits from their trees, corn from their fields and nothing the _good_ people couldn’t give him. Sam never asked for too much and made sure the _good_ people always had enough to take care of themselves. In return, Sam protected the village against anything and everything.  
  
Sam was a warlock, one of the most powerful sorcerers and not many would mess with him on purpose, but the tasty little humans in the village could end fast as a tasty snack. Hence why he offered his protection, the leader at time had agreed and from then on, the _good_ people paid their tribute every month.  
  
But things changed when someone new became the leader of the small village Sam could see every day down in the valley from the top of his tower. The new leader didn’t think they needed his protection and that there was no need to pay him his tribute anymore. Sam had watched and waited.  
  
The first month, when the leader had spoken to Sam with a voice full of arrogance and self-esteem, Sam had looked over the people behind the new leader. He had asked them if he was indeed speaking for all of them. Some of the people had nodded, but others remained silent. Sam knew all the people in the village. He had been there when they were born, just like he had been there when their parents were born or when their grandparents before them. This leader, this new man, wasn’t part of the village. He came as a traveler, a merchant, and he stayed and over time he became the new leader. It wasn’t part of the deal to protect the people from their own stupidity.  
  
The day after Sam met the new leader for the first time, he found small tributes from a few families in front of his tower. An unusual place to find anything in front of his tower. Usually, the people stayed as far away from the tower as they are _good_.  
  
Three months later there was no one paying him any tribute anymore. Sam was still watching and waiting. No need for hasty decisions. Sam gave them two seasons to change their mind and from the top of his tower he could see what the _good_ people had harvested and some of them, the older ones, looked with fear in their eyes up to the tower when the time of the tribute arose and passed without any tribute paid to the warlock. Sam heard the leader laugh and point at the tower that they had no need for someone like him and how stupid the other leaders had been for paying tribute to someone they didn’t need.  
  
That was the moment Sam had enough. They gave them time, but the _good_ people choose to turn into bad people. Evil people who wouldn’t stick to the deal and so they forced Sam to do something. Sam would teach them a lesson in courtesy, and his experience would stick with all of them, but especially with the man leading the town.  
  
Smiling to himself, Sam got up and cleaned his hands with a rag before he took an apple from the bowl. Looking down at the spell he started to draw on the ground, Sam checked for any mistakes he could have made.  
  
The seven circles were already finished, but he still had to add the specific runes and spells into five of the seven rings. He had to start with the last loop, the point in the middle, and was now working his way from outwards. This wasn’t a laidback spell, and he would need a few things from the village to direct the enchantment to the people living there. Good thing his familiar was already working on that part while Sam did the groundwork for the magic.  
  
Refreshing himself with some fresh water from a pitcher next to the fruits, Sam enjoyed the cold of the water before he pulled his shirt off. The tower was always warm in winter and cold during the summer thanks to his magic, but for this particular spell, he had ignited a fire in the chimney. Just because he wanted to teach the people of the village a lesson; didn’t mean he wanted to get them killed should some of them go outside once they were under the influence of the spell.  
  
Grabbing the chalk again, Sam walked through the room to correct a tiny mistake on a rune of the sixth circle when he noticed someone poking around the wards protecting the tower. Checking on the possible intruder, Sam sighed heavily when he saw the magic radiating from the man poking at his wards.

With a wave of his hand, Sam deactivated the ward around the entrance, and he could hear the door being shut with too much force when his guest stomped up the stairs to climb his way up through the tower.  
  
“Sam?” His brother's voice resonated through the tower and Sam got up and opened the door of the last room on top of the tower. “Up here, all the way up, Dean.” Sam’s voice echoed through the hallway, and he snickered when he heard his brother curse because he had to walk up all the way using the stairs.  
  
While Sam waited for his brother, he willed two chairs into existence. Sam was used to his brothers’ presence, but right now he was occupied with different things. He would never kick his brother out or ignore him over something as petty as annoying little people.  
  
When Dean stepped into the room and saw the seven circles drawn on the ground, he stopped and took a closer look at Sam’s work. Dean pointed at the designs before he pointed at the door he had just entered from. “You want me to leave you alone to your work? Only you would go so far and cast something like… _this_ on the last day of the year, Sammy. Other people like to celebrate and take the day off, and you do something like… that. That’s not how you enjoy the last day of the year.”  
  
Laughing, Sam shook his head and pointed to the chair so Dean would sit down. “I’m going to have my fun today, Dean, and tomorrow as well when I can take a look at the fruit of my work.” Dean stopped moving when he saw his brothers’ grin. “Oh, boy… what happened that you’d take the time to prepare something like this?”  
  
Shrugging, Sam took the piece of bread Dean offered him. Dean always came with food. “I told you about the people of the village and how they are still failing to pay tribute?” Dean nodded because speaking wasn’t a clever idea the way he stuffed his face with beef jerky and bread. “Well, they still failed to pay their tribute, and I want to teach them a lesson. Something harmless but they are never going to forget . Tomorrow I will pay them a visit to oversee my work.”  
  
Sam answered the look Dean gave him with a smile and handed his brother the pitcher of water. Sam was eating his jerky and bread and waited for his brother to wash everything down before Dean started to speak again. “I told you that guarding people only means trouble at some point. You could save yourself the time, cast them out of your territory and be done with it. Why go as far as to prepare a spell that would need seven circles of magic?”  
  
Sam fished a piece of paper out of his pocket where he had outlined the spell. It was a specific spell he had created himself for this situation. He watched his brother looked over the incantation, and he saw how Dean’s face turned into a lovely shade of red.  
“Are… are you nuts, Sam?” That was not the answer Sam was hoping for, and he choked on a piece of apple when he started to laugh while he was still chewing. After some coughing and a sip of water, Sam shook his head while he chuckled at his brother. “We both know that I’m not nuts, but try to imagine their face by tomorrow morning when the spell wears off. It will teach them a lesson, and they are going to pay me my tribute like good little people again.”  
  
Just thinking about the spell and what else he had to do turned Sam’s blood hot.  


Dean shook the piece of paper in Sam’s direction. “And how are you going to activate the spell? This needs two people, two people with true consent and no magic involved. Just to be clear, I’m not volunteering for this, Sam.”  
  
Rolling his eyes at his brother, Sam snatched the paper back from his brothers’ hands. “I’m not asking you, you idiot, and I already have someone who volunteered to take part in my spell. Someone who happily agreed to help me.”  
  
Sam followed the lines he had drawn on the paper with his finger and tried to net let his arousal and excitement show too much but Dean was his big brother and knew him far too well. “You are using this familiar of yours. The one with the dark hair, blue eyes? Shit, Sam… that’s some deep shit you are casting just to fuck with some humans failing to pay you tribute.” Looking up, Sam met his brothers’ gaze. “I wasn’t the one who suggested this, Dean. Familiars are old magic; you know this as well as I do. Just because you don’t have one of your own doesn’t mean I can’t do with my mine as I please. A familiar who sees no honor anymore in the person they choose to follow, will leave. He chose to stay with me out of his own free will, and he can break the magic tying us together when he wants to leave. Right now, we both gain something from this partnership and enjoy it. He isn’t my slave, and it’s his decision to stay with me. Believe me; I enjoy his presence but tonight… tonight I will take _immense pleasure_ of my familiar.”  
  
Sam watched his brother shiver. Dean was about to answer something when a loud cawing could be heard from outside. The wards around the tower to let the raven pass, and the windows opened to allow the blackbird into the tower. With rustling feathers, the raven flew a few circles through the room before he dropped a small full bag of things in front of Sam. The raven landed in front of Sam next to the bag. Magic surrounded the sleek bird when his whole frame started to grow and change. Sam watched his familiar shifting back from his animal form to his human appearance, and it took the familiar only a moment until he wore his human skin. His rather naked human skin.  
  
Deep blue eyes met Sam’s, and Sam couldn’t stop himself from letting his gaze wander over the naked body of his familiar. He wasn’t as tall as Sam or Dean but strong and beautiful with sleek muscles. The familiar looked utterly human except for the feathers still growing out of his back. They covered the area from the shoulder blades, over the shoulders and halfway down his upper arms. Gleaming black feathers that would shine with a hue of indigo when the light hit them the right way.  
  
The familiar picked the bag up and nodded at the two warlocks in front of them. “Sam, Dean. I was able to gather the last ingredients you need for the spell. The people of the village weren’t suspicious when they saw a raven stealing their things. One tried to shoo me away with a broom.”  
  
Laughing at the picture forming in his mind, Sam got up and took the bag from his familiars’ hands. “Thank you, Castiel. I’m really looking forward to the last part of the spell. It’s a lot of work, but will be worth it.” Sam let his hands wander through the feathers of Castiel’s left shoulder and the blue of his eyes darkened. “No need to thank me, Sam. The outcome of the spell will serve your purpose, and I have no doubt it will be rather… entertaining, for both of us.”  
  
Chuckling at the choice of Castiel’s words, Sam stopped closer to his familiar until their naked chests touched. “Oh, I do not doubt that casting this spell will be… entertaining for both of us, Cas.” Sam saw the hunger on the familiars’ face, but a loud cough from the side broke the growing tension between warlock and familiar.  
  
Sam looked at his brother and frowned. “Can’t you see that I’m currently occupied, Dean?” Dean held his hands in the air but held his gaze firmly glued to the floor. “I can see that like I could see that your familiar is really into it as well and that’s nothing I need to visualize anytime soon again. I’m going to leave you two to your ‘work’ and find myself a warm bed for the night to celebrate the new year… far away from you two.”  
  
Dean left the room, and the tower and Sam laughed low at his brothers’ behavior before he looked back down at his familiar. “Shall we begin?”  
  



	2. Casting and Cursing

With the help of Castiel, Sam was able to finish the last circles in no time. As much as he wanted to start with the ritual, he had to make sure that they made no mistake in their haste to be done. Stepping back, Sam stretched his neck until the joints popped and he focused entirely on his magic. Sam let his magic roll through the room. The protective seals started to glow, but when Sam allowed his magic to test the strength of the seals on circles on the ground, he was surprised to find out just how strong they already were. Every circle and every seal were perfect. They had to activate the spell slowly, circle for circle. Castiel would step into each ring and follow Sam’s orders until Sam would step up into the loops as well.   
  
Sam shook himself and let his magic roll through the room collapse for the time being. He was perfectly aware of Castiel staring at him, and the tension in the room was unmistakable. The power of the seals drawn on the ground was emanating so much magic that the protective wards of the tower were humming under the effort to contain everything within the walls of the tower.   
  
Taking a drink from the carafe, Sam was aware of every droplet of water running down his throat before he lowered the carafe back on the table and turned around to look at Castiel. His familiar was staring at him with a face only a few could read, but Sam could see the hunger in his familiars’ eyes.   
  
Sam stepped up to Castiel and let his long fingers wander over the familiars’ naked chest and further down until Sam closed his hand around Castiel’s cock. The familiar tensed and his blue eyes lit up with magic, but he pressed himself closer to Sam.   
  
“Sometimes I wish you would end up with clothes after you shift back. Like this, I could watch you now undress for me. Slowly, exposing more and more of your skin and your feathers.” Sam spoke with gruff voice while he used his other hand to straighten out the feathers on Castiel’s shoulder.   
  
“Maybe we can explore this special fantasy of yours later when we’re done with the ritual. I will wear whatever clothing you choose for me, Sam.” Castiel’s voice was deep and gravely and it sent shivers down Sam’s spine.   
  
Looking down, Sam watched his familiars’ hard cock in his hand. He gave his familiar a firm squeeze before he let go, followed by an annoyed grunt from Castiel, as he stepped back. Time to begin.  
  
Sam never let Castiel out of his view while the familiar stepped into the first circle. Sitting down in his vacated chair, Sam followed Castiel with his eyes as the familiar stepped into the first circle.   
  
A pulse of magic rolled through the room and before the glow of magic manifested in Castiel’s eyes. His eyes started to glow in a clear white-blue light, and Sam was glad that he had a place across the circle and was able to watch everything Castiel was about to do at his command.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Sam gave his first order, and Castiel looked at him with hungry and burning eyes. “Get yourself off, fast, just your hand around your cock.”  
  
Castiel followed the order immediately, and Sam watched his familiar close his hand around his hard cock. Castiel started to stroke his cock with fast movements, and he twisted his wrist every time he reached the sensitive head. The sounds of Castiel’s grunts and breathless gasps filled the room. The runes of the first circle started to glow as more pleasure rolled off Castiel’s body.   
  
Shifting in his seat, Sam observed his familiar’s face. He saw a muscle jerk in Castiel’s cheek and Sam new his familiar was close.  
  
Leaning forward, Sam had to adjust himself in his pants, so he could sit comfortably in his chair and inhaled the magic heavy air in the room. “That’s it, Cas,” Sam spoke and noticed the first circle had started to rotate slowly while the runes glowed in a faint green. “You’re almost there. Just a bit more and the first part will be done.”   
  
Castiel looked up at Sam, and his whole body tensed up before he came all over his hand. The sticky mess that was his release painted Castiel’s hand white and ran down his fingers. The familiar’s seed dripped down onto the seals, and the green glow intensified for a second before it dimmed down again.   
  
The first circle was still rotating slowly around the other rings and glowing in a steady dark green light.   
  
When the wave of magic coming from the first circle rolled through the room, Sam had to press his hand against his cock to keep himself from coming. Not yet, at least.   
  
Fishing a small vial out of a hidden box under his seat, Sam threw the bottle at Castiel who caught the container with his clean hand.   
  
“Next step, your fingers. Open yourself up for me Cas. Keep touching your cock if you want.”   
  
Nodding, Castiel wiped his hand clean on his chest and unscrewed the vial. He stepped into the second circle kneeled. He dribbled the oil from the bottle over his fingers, and a pure aroma filled the room. Salty and fresh, like the ocean. The familiar lathered his fingers with the oil and reached behind himself. Sam couldn’t see what Castiel was doing precisely, but the way the familiar’s pupils dilated and the second circle started to glow in a soft golden light, Sam knew Castiel was enjoying this. Pleasure was, after all, the key to this ritual.   
  
Sam watched, enthralled by Castiel’s display of desire when the familiar threw his head back in a surprised gasp only to close his hand around his cock. Sam followed Castiel and pressed his hand against his cock which was still trapped in his pants. Castiel, meanwhile, had started to thrust into his hand while he used the fingers of his other hand to open himself up.   
  
The second circle under Cas was already rotating, and the golden glow bathed the room in a soft light.   
  
With a new gasp, Castiel bent forward, and with the golden glow from the circle, his feathers seemed to be sparkling before the light intensified for a second only to pull down again.   
  
The second circle rotated in the opposite direction as the first one, but it kept his soft golden hue.  
  
Sam got up from his seat and stepped up to the first circle. His pleasure a burning need in his veins. “Did you come again, Cas?” Sam hadn’t been able to see it with the glow of the circle illuminating Castiel’s body.   
  
The familiar looked up at Sam with eyes full of magic and his dark hair plastered to his forehead. “No, the seal was activated before I could finish but… I’m close.” When Castiel licked over his lower lip with his pink tongue, Sam felt his cock twitch in his pants. _Soon_ …  
  
Turning around from this far too gratifying view, Sam opened a chest behind himself and pulled something out. It was a phallus made of black marble with white inclusions like lightning crossing through the stone. The phallus was smooth and thick, and Sam knew what it felt like to be split open by it. No magical symbols were carved into the rock, but that wouldn’t be necessary. It would fulfill its purpose for the ritual.   
  
Turning back around, Sam met Castiel’s gaze and threw the marble phallus over the two glowing circles. His time to enter the ritual in person wasn’t due yet.   
  
The familiar caught the phallus and switched his position into the next circle. Lathering the phallus with the oil from the vial, Castiel met Sam’s gaze before he positioned the phallus in front of his glistering hole.   
  
The way Castiel was still kneeling on the ground, Sam could see it clearly when the black marble spread Castiel’s already stretched hole even farther open. After a few testing thrusts with the phallus, Castiel dropped forward to give Sam a perfect view of the black stone spreading him open, and Sam couldn’t keep the whimper down when his own need climbed even higher.   
  
The familiar used the phallus to thrust in deep and hard. He never pulled it out far but slammed it back in a way that forced a needy breath from Castiel’s lungs every time. The circle under the familiar started to glow in an almost sinister blood red. With every gasp Castiel forced from himself, Sam had to keep himself back more and more. He wanted to be the one causing these sounds from the familiar, and he was almost ready to cross the first circle when Cas came with a sharp cry which echoed loudly in the room. The red of the ring intensified, and for a moment Sam couldn’t see anything but the red glow of the circle before the third circle followed the movement of the first.   
  
Castiel was still kneeling in the third circle with the black marble phallus stretching his whole wide. His second release covered the ground in front of him and parts of his inner thighs.   
  
“Cas, look at me.” When the familiar lifted his head, Sam couldn’t see any of the natural colours of his eyes. “You passed three circles, and they are working. Go further, into the fourth circle, but I want you to keep the phallus up your hole. You look so good with your hole stretched around its girth and blackness. I will finally join you when you entered the fourth circle.”   
  
The familiar stared at Sam for a while before he finally nodded. Still, on his knees, Cas slithered into the fourth circle before he sat back on his haunches with the black phallus still stretching him open. With feverish eyes, the familiar looked at Sam. “Yes, just like this Cas. It will make the next part easier for you.” Opening his pants, Sam let the garment pool down around his ankles and naked as he was, he stepped into the first circle.   
  
Magic surrounded him, pulled on his senses and body. An echo of Castiel’s pleasure passed Sam’s body, and a thick droplet of precum dripped down from Sam’s cock and down onto the rotating circle. Sam accepted the pleasure and stepped into the next ring. A new echo of Castiel’s desire surrounded him. It felt like a ghost of a touch on his hole, but Sam knew that this was the most natural part to accept the ritual.   
  
With a deep breath, Sam left the second circle and stepped into the third. Pleasure crashed over him as a wave and Sam grunted against it. He felt only a shadow of his familiar’s pleasure but familiars, in general, felt things differently, more intense, than human beings and so Sam staggered under the onslaught of pleasure. He could feel the echo again crawling over his body. The way Castiel had forced himself into a new orgasm and Sam was sure he could feel the thick marble being thrust hard into his own body.   
  
Shaking himself out of the echo was difficult, but Sam managed it and stepped into the fourth circle and stood in front of Castiel. He buried his hand in Castiel’s dark hair and forced his familiar back. “You did this on purpose, knowing how much I would enjoy it. Were you looking for me to fail this, little familiar?”   
  
The familiar smirked up at Sam and placed his strong hands on Sam’s thighs. “Like I would ever dare to make you falter, mighty Warlock Winchester.” Looking down at his smirking familiar, Sam glad that he was always prepared for a new test from his familiar. “Well, I think you look far too smug at the moment. Open your mouth, little familiar.”  
  
Using his grip on Castiel’s hair, Sam pulled his familiar’s face close to his crotch until he could push his hard and leaking cock into the warm cavern of Castiel’s mouth. He held Castiel still with a hard grip on his hair and pushed his thick and long member all the way in until Sam felt the head of his cock bump against the back of Castiel’s throat and the familiar’s nose was pressed firmly against Sam’s skin.  
  
Sam stopped moving altogether and just enjoyed the wet heat around his cock, but he started to hiss when Castiel swallowed slowly around the length in his throat. Looking down at his familiar, Sam noticed the impish look in his familiar’s blue eyes. Grinning down at his smug looking familiar, Sam pulled out of Cas’ mouth, just a bit, only to slam back in with a hard thrust. Castiel’s moan was barely audible, but Sam felt the vibrations all around his cock. When blue eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, Sam tightened his grip around his familiar’s hair and started to thrust in earnest.   
  
The circle under them had started to rotate the second Sam had thrust into Castiel’s mouth, and now the ring began to glow in a soft purple.   
  
Moaning, Sam let himself fall into the pleasure, enhanced by the magic surrounding them. Castiel’s mouth was soft and hot around his cock with his pink and spit-wet lips stretching around his girth beautifully. Castiel’s hands on Sam’s thighs opened and closed with almost every thrust and every few thrusts Castiel would either suck hard on the flesh parting his lips or swallow deeply.   
  
Sam could feel his orgasm oncoming like a storm. The magic rose around them, and the whole room was dipped in a vibrant purple light.   
  
The final straw for Sam was when Castiel sucked him down hard, and the head of Sam’s cock bumped against the back of the familiar’s throat for the last time. Groaning loudly, Sam used his grip on Castiel’s hair to prevent his familiar from pulling while he pumped his release down his throat with shallow thrusts.   
  
When it felt like Sam had given Castiel the last drop of his release, he gave himself a minute more to collect himself. The once again soft purple light still illuminated the room, but when Castiel started to wrap his wicked tongue around Sam’s cock, the warlock pulled out with an amused chuckle.   
  
“You like to suck my cock far too much for your own good, Cas.”   
  
The familiar looked up at Sam with his blue eyes full-blown in lust, cheeks heated, and lips spit wet. “Like you don’t enjoy that you don’t have to hold back on me when you fuck my throat, Sam.” Castiel’s voice was rough and more profound than usual, and Sam liked it maybe a bit too much.   
  
Chuckling, Sam stepped ahead into the next circle and looked expectantly at Castiel who remained back in the fourth circle sitting on his haunches. “Well…?” Sam let the question go. He knew precisely what was Castiel holding back.   
  
The familiar’s eyes flashed with magic before he pushed himself up and pulled the thick marble phallus out with a loud groan. Castiel allowed himself a moment to breathe before he crawled over to Sam into the fifth circle.   
  
The way Castiel crawled over to Sam gave the warlock an idea he couldn’t resist. Initially, he had planned something else for the fifth circle, but his innovative approach would serve the same purpose and… payback is a bitch.  
  
The second Castiel entered the circle completely, the markings drawn on the ground started to glow at once, and the familiar looked up at Sam in surprise. They hadn’t started yet, but the magic was already feeding on them, from Sam.   
  
Growling, Sam allowed the magic to feed on him. It was a pleasurable pull all over his body, and he captured his familiar’s gaze when he cupped Castiel’s face with his big hand. “Stay like this, on the ground and on all fours. I have an idea.”   
  
Castiel flinched when Sam’s magic-infused voice rolled through the room, but Sam said nothing. Sometimes it was good to remind the familiar that despite his natural nature Sam was a powerful warlock.   
  
When Castiel didn’t protest and remained like Sam wanted him, the warlock walked around his familiar and kneeled behind him. Placing his large hands on both cheeks of Castiel’s round and firm ass, Sam spread him apart and looked at his familiar’s stretched hole.   
  
Whimpering, Castiel lowered his upper body closer to the ground. While Sam preferred to fuck Castiel’s throat, the familiar could never resist having his warlock lick his hole.   
  
“Look at you, Cas. So stretched and opened already. There is nothing for me to do. What a pity…” Sam used both his thumbs to stretch Castiel’s gaping hole even more and the familiar answered with a small cry. “Maybe I’ll have to think of something else. Open like this, I don’t have anything to do here.”   
  
Sam had to bite down on his tongue to keep the smile out of his voice. “Maybe… I should let you keep my cock warm while I spank you. What do say, Cas? A nice hard spanking while I give you something else to clench on?”   
  
Now Castiel whined openly and pushed his ass even more into Sam’s hands. “Please, Sam. You can spank me for the next circle; I promise to take everything you want to dash out but… please…” A hiccup followed the last word, and Castiel arched his back to offer himself even more to Sam. Smirking, Sam gripped the firm flesh under his hands hard and tugged on Castiel’s rim with his thumbs. “I’m going to spank you anyway for the next circle, Cas, but… what else do you have to offer?”   
  
It was a game between them, a test of will and magic between warlock and familiar.  
  
Castiel was breathing hard under Sam, but the warlock waited patiently for an answer. The circle was still glowing in a dark slate colour under them, but it hadn’t started its rotation yet.   
  
“You can fuck me like this, Sam.” A feeling of manic glee, hard arousal, and burning need rushed through Sam at these whispered words. “Come again?” Sam had to be sure. Under him, Castiel growled but kept himself in check and only stared down on the ground in front of him. “I said, you can fuck me like this, me on my hands and knees for you if you eat me out.” While Sam had no problem with Castiel taking him in this position, the familiar didn’t like it for some reason. That Castiel was now offering this to Sam told him how desperate he was.   
  
Not giving Castiel a verbal answer Sam bent forward and licked over the stretched skin of Castiel’s hole. The familiar moaned in surprise and slumped down on the ground forcing the warlock to steady him with his hands. Sam nibbled and licked over the sensitive skin and tasted the remaining oil from earlier and under it was the lingering taste of Castiel’s previous release when he used his cum covered fingers to open himself up. Groaning, Sam pushed his tongue deep into Castiel’s hole and met almost no resistance. His familiar had worked himself open properly with his fingers the marble phallus, and when Sam grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin, the familiar wailed in pleasure. Castiel’s cries of desire echoed in the room, and Sam saw the glow of the circle brighten. He could feel Castiel tense and shiver in his hands and around his tongue, and Sam knew his familiar was close to coming again.  
  


Castiel’s breath was nothing but short gasping sounds anymore, and his muscles tried to clamp down on Sam’s tongue, but with a wicked chuckle, Sam pulled back a fraction of a second before Castiel could reach his release.   
  
No sound came over Castiel’s lips, but he collapsed in front of Sam. His whole body shivered and the feathers on his back rustled with every movement.  
  
Under them, the circle pulsated once with its slate coloured energy before the ring started to rotate. The next part of the ritual was done.   
  
Sam leaned over Castiel and pressed his hard cock in the cleft of the familiar ass. “Almost done my pretty familiar. Only two more and the spell is complete. Time to move yourself into the sixth circle my beautiful raven.”   
  
Castiel pulled himself up and crawled into the sixth circle in front of him. Sam waited and looked around himself until he spotted what he was looking for. With a snap of his fingers, the marble phallus appeared in his hand.  
  
Looking over at Castiel, Sam joined the familiar in the sixth circle and allowed himself a moment to enjoy the view of Castiel on his hands and knees with his ass raised high in the air; ready to be taken.   
  
Without warning, Sam pushed the phallus back into Castiel’s hole and pressed it as deep as the phallus could go. Only the round disc at the end was still visible, and Castiel’s rim was stretched so wide the skin looked smooth. The circle under them came to life with pristine white light.  
  
Rubbing over the smooth skin in front of him, Sam let his other hand wander over the firm flesh of Castiel’s ass. “I promised you a spanking and something to clench on. Well, you got something to clench on, and now we can go on with your spanking. We’re working on a spell with seven circles of magic… let’s give you seven hits on each side. I’ll allow you to decide if you want to cum, Cas. Either you can cum now and not when I finally fuck you in the next circle, or you try to keep yourself together, and I fuck you through your orgasm in the next round. I don’t care.”   
  
The last sentence was spoken with nothing but glee in his voice and Sam didn’t give Castiel a chance to answer because he let his hand came down hard on the skin of Castiel’s ass. Immediately, the skin started to turn red, and Sam could see the outlines of his hand appear on the otherwise sun-kissed skin of his familiar.   
  
Castiel moaned loudly and said nothing but he pushed against the thick phallus resting inside him. Sam gripped the phallus around its base and twisted it around when his hand came down for a second time on the other side. Under him, Castiel’s body jerked, but no sound came over his pretty lips. Grinning to himself, Sam repeated the twisting motion with the phallus and let his hand came down hard again and again on Castiel’s skin. When they reached the tenth hit, a thick line of precum reached from Castiel’s cock down to the ground, and the familiar’s breathing was harsh. The magic of circle pulsated visibly with every hard hit on his red skin.   
  
Sam bent over Castiel’s back, and his hand wandered through the soft black feathers on his shoulders while he pumped the phallus in and out of Castiel’s loose hole in a lazy rhythm. “Four more, Cas,” Sam whispered and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s neck. “You’re doing so good. I can feel how desperate you are to cum, but you’re holding yourself back just for me. I appreciate that my beautiful raven.”  
  
Under him, Castiel nodded and pushed his shoulders up so he could feel Sam’s hand deeper in his feathers. “Ready?” Sam waited for Castiel’s nod before he brought his hand down hard on the red skin of Castiel’s ass and pushed phallus in an angle that allowed him to drive it firmly into Castiel’s prostate. No one said Sam had to make it easy for his raven.   
  
Castiel’s cry still echoed through the room when Sam brought his hand back down on the other side without moving the phallus. Pulling the phallus out, Sam let his hand came down a third time and Castiel’s hole clenched hard around the nothingness that was left behind.   
  
When Sam’s hand came down for the last time, he rammed the thick phallus back in hard. The circle glowed blindingly, and Sam had to close his eyes against the strength of magic shining from the ring. In front of him, Castiel shook and shivered and collapsed on the ground without a sound passing his lips.   
  
When the glow finally died down in a way that Sam was able to see again, the sixth was rotating slowly together with the other ones, and Castiel lay in front of him unmoving except for a small shiver now and then which made his feathers rustle. With one hand petting the feathers on Castiel’s shoulder, Sam guided his other hand between Castiel’s legs. His fingers meet sticky wetness, but when Sam pulled his fingers back, he only saw clear strings of precum marking his fingers.   
  


“I’m surprised you were able to keep yourself together, Castiel.” Sam tugged carefully on the feathers under his fingers, and the familiar grunted and lifted his head to look over his shoulder at Sam. “And have you gloating at me for all of time that you managed to make me lose it like this? No, I’m stronger than that.”   
  
Chuckling, Sam shook his head and poked Castiel in his ribs. “Like you wouldn’t gloat if you managed something like this with me, Cas. Move over. Time for the last circle.”  
  
Growling, Castiel pulled himself directly into the next and last circle without getting up. “Lazy bastard,” Sam said and laughed before he followed his familiar and draped himself over Cas’ back with his hard cock resting between the cheeks of Cas’ ass. Sam nuzzled the warm skin Castiel’s neck while he was still petting the feathers under his hand. A few of the feathers were pressed against his chest as well, and they were as soft as silk and cool against Sam’s heated skin.   
  
“I love the way you look under me, Cas.” Sam murmured and sucked on the skin on Castiel’s neck until a red mark remained behind. “So strong and beautiful with your pretty feathers. You feel so good like this.” Licking over the feathers close to Castiel’s shoulder blades, Castiel hummed and pushed his ass against Sam’s body. Sam didn’t react to it at first, but with every lick over Castiel’s feathers, the familiar pressed harder and harder against him. “Sam,” Castiel snarled and looked at Sam from over his shoulder. “If you don’t fuck me in a moment, I will throw you off, keep you down on the ground and ride you until I have my orgasm and then I will leave you hanging while I watch the spell go off.”   
  
Laughing at the threat in his familiar’s voice, Sam took his familiar up in his offering and pushed slowly in. He met no resistance when he pressed past the slippery and stretched rim and when Sam bottomed out, he heard Cas breathe out with something like relief on his features.   
  
Tugging on the feathers in front of him, Sam thrust in and out of Castiel at a lazy pace. As much as he wanted to devour Castiel earlier, he needed to drag this out. Taking the familiar slow and deep was a greater desire now.  
  
Under him, Castiel struggled against Sam’s hold him. He started to whimper and push back against Sam while the warlock never stopped his slow but deep thrusts that turned Castiel into a whimpering mess. Sam, meanwhile, kissed, nibbled and bit his way along Castiel’s shoulder blades and the area where the feathers grew out of his skin. A sharp bite to the familiar’s neck made him cry out, and Sam used the moment to turn them both on their sides. Sam gripped Castiel’s leg under the knee and lifted it to gain more leverage for his thrusts. He watched Cas’ cock slap against the familiar’s belly with every thrust, and his skin was wet and shiny with precum.   
  
The change of position allowed Sam a different angle, and he sped up his thrusts and put more force behind them without stopping his soft ministrations on Castiel’s feathers. Castiel reached behind and buried his hand in Sam’s long hair. His mouth fell open, and Sam pressed a kiss to Castiel’s jaw before he bit down on the stubbly skin. Looking up, Sam noticed that the last circle glowed in dazzling blue light, almost the same blue as Castiel’s eyes. The glow was pulsating, but it burned permanently and bathed both in shades of blue before it started to mix with the other colours of the circles around them.   
  
Sam let go of Castiel’s leg and closed his hand around Castiel’s hard and wet cock.   
  
“Come on Cas, almost there. We are almost done. Look at the circle, our spell, watch our magic do its work.” Sam words were nothing but whispers in Castiel’s ear, and when the familiar opened his eyes, Sam noticed that the last circle glowed indeed in the same colour as Castiel’s orbs.   
  
For the length of a second, Castiel froze in Sam’s embrace before magic washed over them like a breeze. Castiel shook in Sam’s arms, and he came over Sam’s hand with shocking intensity. His release dripped over Sam’s hand down into the last circle and the way Castiel’s body tightened around Sam’s cock, the warlock had no other choice but to succumb to his pleasure.   
  
Sam silenced himself with a hard bite to Castiel’s neck and pumped his release into the pliant body of his familiar. Following the strong line of Castiel’s jaw right in front of him, Sam watched the circles stop their rotation. One after the other, the rings ended, and there was an almost palpable _click_ of magic in the air before the circles stopped completely.   
  
Their colourful lights rose and painted the roof of the room in the same pattern as Sam had drawn on the ground before the lights started to mix. The moment the lights and colours became one, Sam spoke a word in an old language, and the colours exploded in the room.   
  
A new wave of pleasure, completely unexpected, hit Sam and Castiel and shook them before the lights vanished and the spell was activated.   
  
Exhausted but smiling, Sam rested on the ground with his familiar in his arms. Their work was done, and as soon as one of them was able to move again, they would clean up and sleep.  



	3. Shame and Honor

The next morning, Sam woke up with a pleasant feeling running through his body. The magic they had invoked last night had been powerful and potent, and Sam did not doubt that he had achieved his goal.  
  
Trying to get up was far more difficult for Sam than he had expected. His body still felt sated from the pleasure of magic and flesh from the night before, but it was the muscular body of his familiar made getting up even harder.  
  
Lifting his head from his pillow, Sam looked over his shoulder. How they ended up in his bed, he couldn’t remember, but he was resting on his front with Castiel draped over his back while he used Sam’s shoulder as a pillow. Sam wasn’t sure how this could be comfortable in any way, but Castiel was fast asleep on Sam’s back. Castiel’s chest rose and fell softly with each breath, and the feathers covering his shoulders gleamed in the first light of the day.  
  
A part of Sam wanted to get up and climb down into the valley see at his work. A different part wanted to stay in bed, and maybe he could talk Castiel into some bed involved activities without magic being involved. Just thinking about last night made Sam’s blood run faster and his hard cock was trapped between the soft sheets and his own body.  
  
On top of Sam, Castiel made an inapprehensible noise and rolled off Sam’s back with a grunt. “You are thinking far too loud after a night like we had,” Castiel growled and threw his muscled arm over his eyes. Chuckling, Sam rolled until he could rest his head on Castiel’s chest and pressed his hard-on against Castiel’s thigh. “You know how much I want you and I want you even more when so much magic is involved. Not my fault that you are so irresistible, Cas.”  
  
Sam tried his best to look as innocent as possible when Castiel lifted his arm just a bit to glare at him from under his arm.  
  
“Well, it wasn’t your ass that got all the beating last night, Sam. If you want something, help yourself.” The deep voice of the familiar made Sam smirk when he pushed himself on top of Castiel. “But Cas… you enjoyed it as much as I did, or the spell wouldn’t have worked.” Sam lifted his body and gripped both their hard cocks with his hand. Despite Cas’ earlier words, the familiar felt the same afterglow of magic like Sam did.  


“What do you say about a compromise?” Sam held his voice free of any smirk or mischief while he pressed kisses into Castiel’s throat and started to move his hand over their erections. Castiel only grunted and didn’t look at Sam, but he pushed his hips up to find more friction in Sam’s firm grip. “What kind of compromise are we talking about?”  
  
Nuzzling Castiel’s jaw, Sam sped his hand up before he bit down on the soft skin under his mouth. “We check the village and how much the people there enjoyed our little trick. I’m going to have a chat with their new leader, and when we’re done we come back here, to my bed, and you can do anything you want to me.” Sam didn’t look up at Castiel’s face, but the way his familiar’s body went tense under him spoke loud enough even without words. Speeding the movement of his hands, Sam let them both fall off the edge and into a pool of pleasure. Their combined release a sticky mass between them and Sam had no strength left to keep himself up, and so he dropped down on Castiel with an exhausted grunt.  
  
When the pleasure was nothing but a warm glow in their bodies, Sam smiled at the warm hand dragging through his long hair before Castiel spoke again. “Well then… let’s get cleaned up and head out. Someone promised me a free pass for today.”  
  
…  
  
After they washed each other, with Sam taking diligent care of the feathers on Castiel’s shoulders, Sam sat on his horse and led the animal on the snow-covered street that went from his tower down into the valley and right into the village.  
  
The whole valley was covered by a thick blanket of snow and frost. While Sam could use his magic to keep himself warm, he preferred to wear the thick clothes he had purchased during the last Halloween at the Witcher’s Market. With his cloak made of a deep red material, Sam looked like a burning beacon in the dark in this world of white and winter.  
  
Castiel flew above him and cawed now and then to scare a few crows out of the trees. He cawed even louder when he achieved his goal, and Sam laughed as he watched Castiel dive after a fox hiding between the bushes. The fox tried to catch the noisy raven fluttering around him, but Castiel always avoided being caught. The moment the village came into a view he stopped fooling around and flew over to Sam.  
  
  
  
With a few calculated beats of his wings, Castiel landed on Sam’s shoulder, and dark blue eyes looked at Sam. It was the only thing Castiel couldn’t change when he shifted; his eyes always stayed true to their colour of deepest blue.  
  
Scratching the tiny feathers under Castiel’s beak, Sam led his horse into the village. The area was empty and devoid of people, but Sam could feel them staring at them from their windows and around corners. He knew why they were hiding. The people of the village were humiliated because of what had happened last night, and now that the magic was gone, they came back to senses but remembered what happened in precise detail. And they knew who was responsible for it.  
  
With his spell, Sam had taken away a part of their rational mind and reduced them to nothing but their hidden desires and wishes. Everything that happened last night could only happen because the people of the village had thought of it at some point or desired it. Sam’s magic had pulled the hidden desires forward and made sure the people acted on it for the whole night. He had turned their festivity to greet the new year into a massive orgy.  
  
Clothes lay scattered and discarded on the streets Sam had to pass on his way to the marketplace. He would wait, he had time, until the leader had mustered enough courage to talk to him. On his shoulder, Castiel fluffed his feathers up and shook himself. He didn’t want to wait because he still remembered Sam’s words from earlier.  
  
When he reached the marketplace, Sam dismounted his horse, attached its reins to a post next to a bench in front of the church and sat down with an apple in his hand he pulled out of his saddlebags. Castiel was flying over the marketplace before he landed on the backrest of the bench Sam was sitting on.  
  
The apple was long gone by the time a door to one of the houses opened and a disheveled man walked out. Sam had never bothered to learn his name or any names of the people of the village. Their lives were too fleeting, too short for him to remember.  
  
Smirking when he saw the man limping his way over the marketplace, Sam leaned back on his bench, stretched his arms out and rested them on the backrest of the seat. He watched the man cross the market, and the windows of the houses around the place were full of faces pressed against the glass.  
  
The man stopped in a respectable distance in front of Sam, but he held his eyes to the ground unable to look at Sam while he tried to keep his hands still in front of him. “What… what brings you here, Warlock?”  
  
Sam stretched his long legs and crossed them at the ankles. He took no offense that the man was neither looking at him nor using his name.  
  
“My missing tribute brings me here,” was Sam’s answer and a satisfied grin played over his features when he saw the young man tense in front of him. “You know, I told you and your people again and again how important it is to pay tribute the founder of this village offered me. I never take more than you can spare in exchange for my protection against everything that could be a threat to this place. Yet, since you took over, you talked the good people to refuse me my tribute they have been offering me for a long time. Can you understand now why it is so important to offer me the tribute?”  
  
The man in front of Sam was struggling with himself and Sam could see it clear as day. Partly, the man had to accept not only what had happened last night, but it was mainly his fault, but Sam was sure that there was more to come.  
  
The man raised his head and looked at Sam with defiance. “You took away our free will because you didn’t get your monthly part of our bread and wine and forced us into this… perversion? How can that be any worse than what the spirits to in the East? Or the witches of the Great Forest? All those wielding magic turn at some point against us humans. It had never been any different. Not in the past, not now and I have my doubts that I will change in the future. Not as long as your kind exists.”  
  
Sam got up slowly and pulled himself to his full height to stare down at the man in front of him. “I would be cautious of what you are going to say the next time you open your mouth. It is my gift to this place, this village, that you can live here in peace and undisturbed by any other magic. Do you want to know why they stay away from this valley? Because they fear me. The spirits, the witches, other warlocks and sorcerers. They fear me so much that they would rather stay the hell away from this place than tempt my wrath. This valley is full of natural magic, and in protecting it, I’m protecting you as well. It is up to you, now, leader of this village…” Sam lowered his voice and looked at the faces pressed against the windows.  
  
“Pay the tribute like it was agreed on a long time ago or leave this place for good because otherwise, it will be me chasing you from this valley. I have been living here for far longer than you will ever be. What you witnessed last night wasn’t me taking away your free will. I merely allowed you to act on your desires and hidden thoughts. I only gave all of you the possibility to act upon your deepest and darkest desires. Nothing more, nothing less. Leave or pay; these are your options. Should you consider paying me my tribute… think of adding the tribute you have been missing over the last months. If you consider leaving be gone by the end of this month or you will learn that I can do far worse than turning a festivity into an orgy.”  
  
Sam walked over to his horse, took the reins from the post and mounted his horse. Castiel was flying around the shivering man who was looking at Sam with horror plastered to his face. “The decision is yours, but maybe one of the people living here for many generations will do this place a better service than you did. Castiel, let’s go home.”

The raved cawed and flew so close of the man’s head that he threw himself down on the ground and stayed there, shivering in fear.  
  
Castiel cawed happily, and Sam was sure he heard smugness in his cawing. Sam led his horse out of the village and back over the road to his tower. He had promised his familiar something, and in Sam’s opinion, there was no better way to start the new year than staying in bed and enjoying the pleasures of the flesh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
